


Catch My Vibe

by elenajames



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Communication, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, anorgasmia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: He’s a more conscientious lover than a lot of guys Ivan has been with - but Ivan’s still not sure how to handle Travis’ earnest mission to get him off.





	Catch My Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> So anorgasmia is a thing and as someone who deals with it, I wanted a fic about it so here we are.

It was easier to avoid when they stuck to Ivan topping Travis. Travis got orgasms, Ivan scratched his itch, it was good. Not that Travis noticing that Ivan wasn’t actually  _ coming _ when Travis was topping was a bad thing - he’s a more conscientious lover than a lot of guys Ivan has been with - but Ivan’s still not sure how to handle Travis’ earnest mission to get him off. 

 

His mouth feels good, Ivan can definitely say that. Travis keeps it wet without being sloppy, sucking with a perfect amount of pressure. He goes his own speed, teasing at the head and dipping to take Ivan deep in turns. It’s easily one of the best blowjobs Ivan has had. Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean he’s going to come any time soon. The pleasure builds and crests just shy of orgasm, ebbing away before building again. Eventually, Ivan gently tugs at Travis’ hair, coaxing him up

 

Travis is panting when he pulls off, sitting up and swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry, not good?” He looks a bit discouraged, now; Ivan can’t help but reach to pull him closer. 

 

"Its good. I promise. I just...can’t," Ivan murmurs, leaning up for a kiss. He’s already praying to himself that Travis doesn't take it personally. 

  
"Isn’t that like, frustrating?" Travis sits up to look at him, big thighs straddling Ivan's waist. 

  
"Sometimes." He’s quiet for a moment before adding, "Mostly when other people think it's their fault. It's not. It’s just. Me." Ivan runs his hands up and down Travis’ thighs, trying to stay calm while his partner is quiet, thinking. “It’s still good with you. Sex. I don’t have to get off to enjoy it.” 

 

“And you’d tell me if you weren’t? Enjoying it?” Travis reaches down to thread their fingers together, seeking reassurance as much as Ivan is and that makes him relax a little. 

 

“Yeah. Of course.”

 

Travis leans down for another kiss then, melting into it when Ivan wraps his arms around his waist. His cock is damp-hot, pressed up against Ivan’s hip. Ivan can’t help but smile to himself when Travis ruts lightly against him. 

 

“You liked blowing me that much, huh?” he mumbles low, right against Travis’ ear just to feel him shiver. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Travis’ words come out breathy, and he makes a little sound when Ivan kisses his cheek. It turns into a soft moan as Ivan slips a hand between them and teases Travis’ cock with his fingers. “Shit, Ivan.” 

 

Travis squirms as Ivan grips him and thumbs over the head of his dick. He tries to kiss Ivan, but mostly ends up panting against his mouth, hips rocking into the contact. Nipping lightly at Travis’ lower lip, Ivan laughs a bit when he whines. 

 

“Wanna fuck me?” he asks, knowing when Travis jerks what the answer’s gonna be. 

 

“Can I - are -” 

 

“I’m sure. C’mon.” Travis makes a brief disappointed sound when Ivan lets go of his dick, but lets Ivan move. There’s lube on the bedside table, still there from when they fucked the night before last, and he manages to snag it with his fingertips without going too far. “Open me up.” 

 

Dutifully taking the bottle, Travis drips some on his fingers; Ivan’s not a fan of too much lube and he smiles to himself at Travis’ care. Travis stretches him with practiced ease. They’ve done this enough by now that it’s comfortable and Travis slides his fingers out as soon as Ivan murmurs that he’s ready. 

 

Travis moans as he slides in to Ivan, bracing himself up on his forearms so they’re pressed close together. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan breathes back, coaxing Travis to move by wrapping a leg around his waist and nudging him with his heel. Travis gets a little rough, snapping his hips hard enough that Ivan has to cling to him to keep from being shifted up the bed. He uses his legs to pull himself against Travis, and gradually they settle into a deep, dirty grind. Travis finds an angle to hit Ivan just right, and he can’t help but arch up to rub his dick along Travis’ belly. 

 

Travis dips his head to nip at Ivan’s shoulder and throat, teeth pressing into his neck and Ivan knows he’s close. He doesn’t actually bite down when he comes, but he muffles his moan against Ivan’s skin. Ivan loosens his grip and runs his hands up and down Travis’ back, dropping his feet back to the bed. 

 

“Jesus,” Travis mutters after a minute. Ivan only realizes how sweaty they are when Travis starts to pull away. He can feel cum trickle out of him, but the sheets beneath them are damp, too, so he’s not going to worry about it right now. Travis plops down next to him on the bed, taking a couple moments to breathe before rolling close again. 

 

Ivan wraps an arm around him and they’re quiet for a while. He’s pleasantly achy and the edge of want from earlier is gone, even if his dick is still hard. Giving a little stretch stirs a question sound from Travis, who’d already started to doze. 

 

“Okay?”

 

“Great.” Despite his sweaty hair, Ivan still nuzzles Travis’ head slightly. The stupid-fond feeling he has for Travis wells up in his chest and he sighs softly. “Thanks for being cool about this. I - I didn’t want to mess things up.” 

 

“Not your fault,” Travis says, pushing himself up to look Ivan in the face. “Just - like I said. I wanna know if you stop enjoying things.” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you. I promise.” 

 

Travis kisses him again, slow and easy, now. It’s a simple makeout until Travis grinds his hardening dick against Ivan’s thigh, making break the kiss to laugh. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be. But if you wanna go again, you’re gonna have to bottom,” Ivan teases, enjoying the flush in Travis’ cheeks. 

 

Travis muffles his “Wanna” against Ivan’s mouth, but he pushes into the touch eagerly when Ivan grabs his ass. 


End file.
